


It would be too kind, if you just let me, please!

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Gay Sex, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: Nines has to get rid of pressure... He's too tense...How good that Connor will comply to his wish...
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	It would be too kind, if you just let me, please!

**Author's Note:**

> Well... there's nothing more to say besides the summary... ;)
> 
> Have fun.

"You're coming at exactly the wrong time, Nines..."  
"I don't care...", Nines said and put his arm around Connor, while moving his lips to his ear.  
"Come on, I need you now..." Connor agreed with the feeling of Nines' breath on his ear but wanted to make him fidget a little longer.  
"Nines, I..."  
"You know I can't be with anyone else... Besides, it would be too kind of you to just let me do it, please...", Nines asked Connor and he was amused, but at the same time so excited that he couldn't help but sigh.

Fortunately, Nines brought it up in the night and not in the middle of the day. The side street was dark, there was only a street lamp nearby, which illuminated the area a little bit. But thanks to their night vision, neither Connor nor Nines needed the light to see anything.

The relationship between Nines and Connor was different. It had a completely different kind of quality. There was no question that they loved each other. But Connor knew that he belonged to Nines and Nines belonged to Connor. Nines was very dominant and possessive in their relationship but he would never let Connor feel that he was submitting to him. He usually made Connor feel that he actually had the upper hand. But that's what made their relationship so extraordinary, something that could not be compared to anything else.

Connor already knew from him that Nines sometimes just came along and had to get rid of pressure. The presence of their feelings for each other made it especially easy for Connor to deal with it.

Connor knew exactly how Nines liked it. So he unbuttoned his shirt, quickly took off his jacket, and loosened his tie. Now he just unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. Nines had enough leeway to touch Connor - if he wanted to - without any clothes bothering him. To connect, to get close... intimacy...

Nines opened his pants quickly and pulled them down a little. He approached Connor from behind, who had bent forward a bit and leaned against the wall with his hands. Nines put his hand on Connor's shoulder while he and the other made sure to be able to slip in. Once connected with him, Nines closed his eyes and gave a long sigh.

In moments like these, Connor was just happy that his self-lubrication program was working without any difficulties and that he could make it as easy as possible for Nines.  
"Oh...," he sighed as Nines dived deeper into him. Connor was still overwhelmed by the qualities they had given Nines in this regard. Connor could not complain about his size. Nines, on the other hand, challenged him, and it was a little difficult for him to deal with it at first every time he entered him.

But Nines was careful about that. He gave Connor a little time before he started to move inside him.

"That's good...?", Connor asked, obviously strained and Nines gasped.  
"You're doing so good, my darling...," he whispered as he finally grabbed Connor by the hip and increased his speed. When it came to Nines having to get rid of his pressure, it was just that... In his mind, he was somewhere else... Still, Connor had a good feeling about all this because it tamed Nines. It made him soft... Even if he didn't like to admit it.

Connor groaned under Nines' movements and had the desire to grab on to something. But the wall didn't offer enough support and so he clenched one hand to a fist and couldn't help but hit the wall with it.

He made a pleading sound as Nines moved his left arm under his own and put his hand on his shoulder to pull him closer. His thrusts became impetuous... Meanwhile, he kissed Connor's neck and let him feel his hot breath, which emanated from him thanks to the cooling program that was running on high speed.

Connor noticed how Nines' other hand slid to his crotch and how he additionally stimulated him with some friction. While Nines' primary concern was his own satisfaction, he did not let Connor starve. With almost tender movements he stimulated him and Connor let his head fall back on Nines' shoulder.

"I don't think you have any idea what it does to me if I can just take you, Connor...", Nines murmured and Connor groaned. His nostrils trembled, all the pressure inside him grew.

"To know that you are mine... and mine alone..." Nines' voice sounded hoarse, driven... He bit Connor in his ear, almost gently, and Connor melted under his touch. Relieved that he could at least grab on to something, he grasped the side of Nines' pants. Connor squeezed his eyes together and moaned one last time before he reached his climax. His contractions tightened him up and Nines sensed how everything in his central unit was discharged. He pulled Connor close to him, emitted a pleasant groan, and poured himself into Connor, who bucked a few last times under Nines' thrusts.

Connor could feel Nines holding him. He now seemed content, calm, and almost balanced while his system was still trying to cool down sufficiently. Nines' hand moved across Connor's chest, the simulation of their skin dissolved and this intimate touch was almost more sensual to both of them than the act itself...

A little exhausted Connor turned his head to the side so he could look at Nines. He snuggled his nose into Connor's crook of the neck for a moment before lifting his head again and kissing him.

"Satisfied?" Connor finally asked him and Nines made a consenting sound.

Nines wouldn't stay in that position for long. He would separate from Connor, get dressed, and be back on track, completely focused, not even five minutes later. Connor knew that. But he also loved to just surrender to Nines for those moments... Because he knew that he belonged to him. And that he had more feelings for him than he could even describe...


End file.
